Natasha Moroz
Natasha Ekaterina Morozova, commonly referred to as only "Natasha Moroz" is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the youngest daughter and successor of Ded Moroz, from Russian Christmas Folklore. Nat currently attends Ever After High in her Yearbook Year, and sides with the Rebels in the destiny conflict - despite being really fond of her fate and proud of her origins, she thinks that there are really problems out there she must fight, and overall believes that everyone should have a destiny that is kind to them. Character 'Personality' Natasha is, first and foremost, an incredibly polite and kind individual, who believes that respect is the main key to every relationship. While she might disagree with one's opinion, she never fails to be considerate when debating with someone, no matter who they are. Nat is a very open person, and it's very easy to approach her to talk about absolutely anything. Her calm and smooth voice is also quite helpful, and she provides a feeling of safety to those who come to talk to her. On one hand, Nat is really friendly but, on the other, she is really stubborn. Once she has a point, opinion or goal set, it's really hard to change her mind, and most people who try to do so give up because it takes a long time. Not only that, Natasha is really great at convincing others that her opinion is right, and get them to consider it for themselves as well. She is not manipulative, but once Natasha gets to talk about the thing she believes, she will certainly do her best to prove that she has a point. Nevertheless, if an opinion of hers is proved to be unkind to absolutely anyone, she will change it without hesitating. Nat has a strong sense of justice. She considers herself to be a lawful neutral: she will follow the rules, as long as they are fair (and nonpartisan) to everyone. If she has to fight for someone's rights, she will without thinking twice. Natasha is so passionate about being fair to everyone that she is willing to give up her destiny to fight with and for those who want a lovely Happily Ever After. She truly believes that everyone should have a chance of living a future that is kind to them instead of sticking around with something that will hurt them in some way. Despite being a visionary someone who wants to leave old customs and beliefs behind, Nat can't help but feel attached to tradition. Those used to be colliding points for her in the past - but now she sees it as something that can good. She believes that one should be proud of where they came from and honour what was passed down to them from their parents, grandparents and so on - but still, they should be different from their ancestors. Everyone, in Nat's opinion, should fight to be themselves, not a copy of what their parents were before them. Additionally, as the daughter of a Christmas figure, Natasha is very festive herself, and due to her fondness of her origins, tries to incorporate the meanings of Christmas into her personaility: she is generous, optimistic and truly wants to love everyone who surround her (even though the last one is sometimes a little hard). Natasha wants to spread the magic of Christmas, and, secretly, hopes to some day take the job of her father - in her own way, of course. 'Appearence' Natasha isn't the tallest girl around, and is actually smaller than average - but taller than a Wonderlandian. She has fairly pale skin with freckles on her face, arms and back, and bright green eyes with a serene look. Nat has bright red hair, which is long and wavy, but it's hard to notice, as it is generally always braided. Coming from a fairly cold place, Natasha is often seen wearing heavy Winter outfits, mainly in shades of red, with her motifs being swirls and stars. She likes to add tints of gold and brown to her outfits as well, and she is never seen without her magic staff. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Social Movements & Advocacy' TBA 'Debate' TBA 'Magic' TBA 'Parties' TBA 'Troika Riding' TBA Powers & Abilities At birth, Natasha was granted with a few magical abilities due to being part of a long lineage of Christmas spirits. Her magic set includes: * Ice/Snow Manipulation: Natasha has the ability to manipulate cold, ice and snow. She is not as strong as her niece, the Snow Maiden, but her ice powers are growing within her as she gets older. * Ice/Snow Healing: On a minor scale, Nat is able to heal by using ice. She can heal small wounds and minor conditions, such as poison. * Cold Immunity: Natasha is completely immune to cold, and is invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Harmony Magic: 'As a Christmas legacy, Natasha has the following magic powers relating to harmony: **'Bliss Inducement: '''With her magical staff, Natasha has the power to '''induce positive sensations in other people. This power is so strong within her that she can effectively incapacite someone by inducing happiness/pleasure. Using this, Nat is able to induce comfort, happiness and laughter in someone at will. The only limitation she has is that she must see the one she wants to cast this magic on. **'Serenity Inducement:' Also by using her magical staff, Nat can induce feelings of serenity in others. She is able to induce calmness, tranquility and relaxation. * Spell Casting: Through her magical staff, Natasha can cast spells relating to the powers mentioned above. She cannot use any kind of magic that harms people and/or creates chaotic environments. Fairy Tale - Christmas Folklore 'How the Story goes' :Main Article: Ded Moroz Ded Moroz (Russian: Дед Мороз) is a fictional character similar to Father Christmas and Santa Claus who has his roots in Slavic paganism mythology. The tradition of Ded Moroz is mostly spread in East Slavic countries and is an important part of Russian culture. His residence in Russia is considered to be the town of Veliky Ustyug, Vologda Oblast. 'How does Natasha come into it?' Natasha was the youngest kid and only daughter born to the current generation's Ded Moroz, Nikolai. His legacy would, logically, pass down to one of his two elder sons - either Ivan or Alexei, but it was actually passed down to Natasha. While she is excited about her father's job and it is something she admires, Nat was called to something different, but secretly hopes to assume the role once she's done with her fighting (or maybe even while she is fighting, who knows). Natasha is a Rebel on the destiny conflict, and is proud of it. Relationships 'Family' 'Ded Moroz' Natasha is very close to her father, the current generation's Ded Moroz, Nikolai Moroz. She loves him profoundly, and hopes that he is proud of her - and he is, very much so. Nikolai admires how passionate she is about everything she does, and he is actually really glad that Natasha is trying to do something for those who just want a happy destiny. It is unknown to most that Natasha isn't actually Nikolai's daughter, but his granddaughter. Nat is the younger daughter of Alexei, and sister to Snegurochka. Why she was raised by her grandfather is unknown to her, but she acknowledges that Nikolai isn't her blood father. She does, however, call him "father" and is, legally speaking, his child. Alexei isn't and has never been anything other than a brother figure to Natasha, just as Nikolai has never been anything other than a father to Nat. 'Mother' Natasha's true mother's identity is unknown to her. She just knows that her mother isn't Snegurochka's mother, and she has never even seen her mom before. Nat's mom figure was Natalya Moroz, her grandmother and Nikolai's wife - until she passed away on mysterious circumstances, when Nat was around nine or ten. Natasha misses her everyday, and thinks of her constantly, hoping that Mama Natalya is still proud of her, wherever she is. 'Siblings' Natasha has two elder brothers - Ivan and Alexei, the latter being the father of the current Snegurochka. Ivan is actually her uncle, and Alexei, her father, but they have always been and will always be her brothers. They're close, not so much, but still close, with a healthy relationship. Both Ivan and Alexei care deeply for Nat and will do anything to protect her from anything that might harm her. 'Snegurochka' TBA 'Friends' [[Marisha Morevna|'Marisha Morevna']]'' & Swannika Lebedeva Natasha is very close to both Marisha and Swannika, and considers them to be her second family. Together, they are a trio - and call themselves the ''Russian Dolls, after the traditional Russian wooden figure. It's rare to see one without the other two, or at least with one of the other two. Nat sees Marisha as the mother figure her own mother has never been, and affectionately refers to her as "Matushka". She loves Marisha more than she could ever express, and they have known each other since they were little - their parents were good friends, and whenever Nikolai would deliver gifts to Marisha and her siblings, he would bring Natasha with him just so the girls could see each other. Despite their small age gap (Marisha is only one year older than Natasha), Mari has always been wiser, smarter and lovingly motherly to Nat and Swannika as well. Swannika came to their lives much later - they met in Ever After High. Nat finds Swannika to be utterly annoying, and that is what makes the next Swan Maiden so special to the redhead. Their relationship is mainly comprised of them getting on each other's nerves, calling each other nicknames defined specifically by them for one another, and some underrated mutual pining that both Nat and Swannika think that only Marisha can sense. Spoiler: everyone can see the tension between the two. The further development of this relationship will be described below. 'Ting An Light' Nat admires Ting, in first place. They have sort of similar goals, and are often involved in the same causes. When Natasha isn't with Marisha or Swannika, she is certainly with the Princess - either chilling in the Debate club, talking about something very important to the school or about anything, philosophizing or just enjoying each other's company in silence. Natasha respects Ting and, despite their casual arguing over something they don't really agree with, sees Ting as some sort of role model. Other than that, Nat truthfully likes Ting and sees her as a best friend, and she hopes the girl knows that, if she ever has any problems, she can come to Nat, and Nat will do anything in her power to help her. The redhead also does her best to be a sort of role model to Ting, and knows that she can go after her for advices. 'Destiny Claus, Snow Claus, Joy Starr & Pandora Present' Natasha quite often joins the quartet to bring some happiness to the students when it's Christmas time. While Destiny, Snow, Joy and Pan deliver gifts on Christmas Eve, Nat is the one to deliver gifts on New Year's Eve, as her future role requires. They're pretty close to each other and, even if they don't spend a lot of time together, they will always smile at each other in the hallways or greet each other with Christmas Carols. Open! 'Pets' Natasha has a trio of white horses that were given to her by her father to pull her troika: Nyusha, Verasha and Galina. Nat loves them with all her heart, and spoils them rotten. She tries to spend as much time with them as possible, and likes to chill with them on cold Winter days, when most students are in their dorm rooms due to the snow. Nat also has an energetic Black Russian Terrier, whose name is Duscha. Duscha is a happy little boy who follows Natasha around all the time, and refuses to leave her side. Nat loves him way too much and sees him as a son figure. 'Romance' 'Swannika Lebedeva' TBA - eyes Trivia *Natasha's birthday is on January 22nd, making her an Aquarius. *Her real and full name is Natasha Ekaterina Morozova, but she just goes as "Natasha Moroz" to avoid futher confusion. *Nat is rather fond of musicals, and her favourite one is, unsurprisingly, Natasha, Pierre & The Great Comet of 1812. *She speaks with a Russian accent. It's not as heavy as Marisha's and Swannika's, but it can be clearly noticed and there are some words that are hard to understand. *Natasha's staff are not the source to her powers. It is just used to strengthen them, and as a focus to her spell casting. *Nat's name was chosen because her mother expected to have her on Christmas Day - turns out that she was born almost one month later. Ded Moroz isn't sure if Natasha was born too late or if they just calculated wrong. *Natasha has a lot of nicknames. **By friends, acquaintances and others, she is often referred to as "Nat" or "Tasha"; **Marisha often calls her "Natashka", "Natalia" or "Natalie". Nat likes to be called Natalia as a memory of her mother. **TBA *TBA Notes * "Natasha" is a Russian name meaning "born on Christmas Day". Ironically, Natasha wasn't born on Christmas Day, and was born almost one month later. * "Ekaterina" means "innocent, pure". It was suitable for the Christmas-related theme. * "Morozova" is just a variant of "Moroz", and has been a surname adopted by the last three generations of Nat's family. * "Nyusha" means "pure"; "Verasha" means "faith" and "Galina" means "light", things often associated to Christmas. "Duscha" is a female name meaning "happy", but she just thought it would fit her pet dog. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Russian Category:WiseUnicorn's characters